Oh My God!
by Jessarie
Summary: One-shot/ M-M/ Harry & Draco/ Please Review!


"Oh My God! Fuck me harder, baby!" Harry Potter screamed.

Draco Malfoy heard the request and pushed into Harry harder continuing their frantic thrusts. Draco leaned in and bit the back of Harry's neck. Sucking the skin in his mouth red. Draco left the biggest possible hickey he could. He wanted the world to know Harry was taken.

"Yes, oh Draco, yes!" Harry continued his screams.

The two boys were in an empty classroom at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry was pressed up against the wall and Draco was fucking him senseless. He loved it. Harry tensed up coming in Draco's hand and the sensation caused Draco's juices to flow into Harry with surprising warmth. Draco pulled out and used his wand to siphon off all their wetness.

"The next time, we got to go somewhere else… " Draco said bending to look for his pants. "Your too loud."

"I know; what are you doing?" Harry asked.

Draco looked up smiling. "I can't find my pants."

Harry laughed.

"Looking for these?" A snide voice asked.

They both looked up at the sound of another voice.

"Professor Snape, what are you doing here?" Draco asked.

Snape sneered. "Apparently getting a free show."

Harry laughed. "No, our shows aren't free. You have to pay."

"Harry, shut up." Draco said sternly, but he was laughing.

"Yeah, Potter, you might want to listen to your little fuck buddy." Snape said.

"Professor, can I have my pants please?" Draco asked.

Snape threw them and Draco caught his clothes. "You know, I wouldn't have expected this but now that I see it, it makes so much sense. You fight all the time and it's a perfect cover." Snape said amazed.

"Thank you. How did you find us?" Draco asked.

"Well, as you so aptly pointed out a few minutes ago, Mr. Potter is rather loud. A third year came to me a few minutes ago and said she heard someone yelling, but she couldn't get in the room. I assured her I would check it out." Snape spoke with venom in his voice.

"Well, if Draco wasn't so good, I wouldn't be so loud. This is so not my fault." Harry said.

"Thank you!" Draco said to Harry. "Can we go now?" Draco asked.

"Yes, but you will both report for detention tomorrow night after dinner." Snape said.

"Ok." Harry nodded.

"Fine." Draco answered.

Then they ran past Snape and out of the room. They stopped around a corner to catch their breath.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it." Harry said.

"I know, but we have to find somewhere else to meet." Draco said softly.

"I don't know where… The school is so big and there is no where to go to be alone." Harry said.

"Well, let's think about it and not meet again until we have a decent spot." Draco agreed.

"Oh, all right, but I don't know how long I can go without you, I'm already getting a craving." Harry said smiling.

Draco leaned in and kissed him. "See ya, sweetie."

"Bye, baby. I'll miss you!" Harry said as Draco walked away.

Ten minutes later Harry was in the common room. He was trying to figure out why everyone was staring at him. He hadn't done anything they would know about.

"Harry got some." Ron said to Hermione as he approached.

"What?" Harry asked.

Ron reached over and poked the back of his neck. "Does that hurt?"

"Ouch, yes!" Harry screamed. "Damn it, I didn't know it was there."

"Who bit you?" Ron asked.

"No one bit me, I have no idea how that got there." Harry said smiling.

"You are a terrible liar." Hermione said looking up from the book in her hands.

"I know, but I'm not telling." Harry said.

"Fine, but I will find out. Someone has to have seen you." Ron said determined.

"No, you won't." Harry said just as determined.

"You know." Hermione said standing. "It looks like whoever did it was behind him." She demonstrated by standing behind him and lowering her open mouth stopping an inch from the mark.

"Hermione, stop it." Harry said blushing.

"Well, why would someone be behind you?" Hermione asked. Suddenly she looked like she understood something.

She lowered her voice and sat back down. "Unless it wasn't a girl."

Harry turned even redder. "Ron you're looking for a guy." Hermione said keeping her voice low.

"What? Harry?" Ron asked whispering.

"I'm not telling." Harry said adding his own whispered voice, but he was still blushing. "I'm going to bed, night guys." Harry continued.

He stood and headed for the dorms and on the sixth step no one could see him and he heard Ron speak. He stopped and sat down to listen.

"Well, who could it be?" Ron asked keeping his voice low.

"I don't know. Maybe its someone who is in another house." Hermione said.

"You don't think…" Ron stopped.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Malfoy?" Ron suggested.

"You know they hate each other. It can't be, plus they are never together and when they are all they do is fight. Although with the war over and Dumbledore and Snape having faked their deaths, anything is possible." Hermione said. "What about Dean? Ginny said he sometimes goes that way."

"I don't know, maybe." Ron said.

Harry and Draco's detentions were boring the next day because Snape refused to allow them to look at one another for three hours while they sorted potion ingredients.

Three weeks later Harry sat sweaty and satisfied in Draco's arms.

"That was amazing." Harry said. "The shrieking shack was a great idea except we could only come on Hogsmeade weekends."

"Well, unless you're ready to tell everyone, we have to." Draco said.

Harry didn't answer.

"What's the matter?" Draco said rolling them to face one another on the blanket.

"Ron and Hermione were talking a few weeks ago. It was that night Snape found us, after you bit me, and well Ron is determined to figure it out. Hermione pointed out that the way the mark was on my neck I had to have been bitten from behind so it had to be a guy. Ron's first guess was you, but Hermione talked him out of it. I think he's going to get bored with everyone else and try to catch us." Harry said talking fast.

"What should we do? Do you want to just tell them?" Draco asked.

"I think we should tell everyone. I want to walk into the Great Hall together as a couple." Harry said blushing.

"Really? You know I would love for everyone to know." Draco said.

Harry leaned in and let his lips meet Draco's and they did it again. This time though Harry was giving. He loved being so dominant. Flipping Draco onto his back, Harry skipped all foreplay. He wet his finger and shoved it in Draco's ass.

"OH! I was not expecting that." Draco said.

Harry pumped with his finger eliciting many more cries from his lover. Finally he pulled out the finger and inserted his already moist dick.

"Yes, oh yes… fuck me sweetie… give it all you've got." Draco screamed out between thrusts. Harry did exactly as he asked. Reaching down he grasped Draco's dick and pumped with his hand, his tongue was working Draco's mouth while his dick was thrusting into Draco's ass.

"Oh god, oh my god… Harry, fuck… Almost… " Draco screamed stopping as they both came to sweet oblivion.

Harry siphoned them clean and sat back into Draco's arms. "We don't hide anymore." Harry said.

"Ok, sweetie, anything for you." Draco answered. "I'll wait for you in front of the Hall."

Harry nodded.

The next morning, a Monday... Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed for the Great Hall together. Just before the stairs Harry became nervous.

"Hey guys, I'm meeting somebody else for breakfast." Harry spoke softly.

"Really?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

"Oh, I bet you it's the person who bit him." Ron said becoming excited.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs, about twelve people were standing around. Some were talking and others were just looking around. Harry spotted his blond lover immediately. Draco went to move and Harry shook his head, he was behind Ron and Hermione by half a step so they didn't see. Draco stopped and leaned up against the wall.

"I'll see you guys later." Harry said stepping between them.

He walked straight up to Draco enveloping him in his arms. People gasped all around them. Draco leaned up giving Harry a small kiss.

"I told you." Ron said turning to Hermione whose mouth was hanging open. "He's been fucking Draco."

"Oh, man. This is bad. Really bad." Hermione said.

"You think?" Ron asked gesturing to the small kiss Harry had just received.

Harry oblivious to the looks of the others took Draco's hand and walked into the great hall with him. Everyone turned to look and the whispers started immediately. Harry went to the Slytherin table first kissing Draco lightly before going to his own seat. They sat on opposite sides of their respective tables watching one another.

"Harry?" Ron said sitting next to his best friend. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I wasn't ready, but now I don't care." Harry said.

They ate in silence and when both Harry and Draco were finished Harry pulled out his wand. He conjured a paper heart and made it float to Draco. Draco caught the pink heart shape in the air and read it.

"_I love you, baby!"_

Draco stood and walked back to his lover. Harry saw him coming. Draco didn't even think about it. He stopped standing behind Harry and Harry leaned into him. Draco dropped down and captured Harry's upside down mouth in his own. The kiss wasn't little, but it was full of passion. Their tongues rubbed and moans ensued, but neither cared. Finally, pulling away Draco spoke.

"I love you too." He said and the whole hall erupted in cheers.

Harry stood, grabbed Draco's hand, and ran. They got almost to the doors when Professor Snape stood.

"And where do you think your going?" He asked in his sniping voice.

They both stopped and turned still holding hands.

Professor Dumbledore spoke up. "I would assume they want to fuck, but that might just be me. You are excused boys, and Harry I think you should visit your old potions book." Dumbledore said winking.

He nodded and continued running. Harry didn't stop until the seventh floor.

"What did he mean, visit your old potions book?" Draco asked.

"I hid it in the Room of Requirement sixth year. He was trying to tell us it's fixed and it will be private." Harry said and he began to pace.

"Harry, I meant it. I really do love you." Draco said as the door appeared.

Harry bolted forward and into the room. A huge king size bed stood in front of them.

"Show me!" Harry said. That is exactly what Draco did.


End file.
